headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
London
| country = England | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = Western Europe | residents = | poi = Camden; Piccadilly Circus; St. Martin's Hospital | 1st = London After Midnight }} London is the capital and most populous city in England and the extended United Kingdom. It has been a provincial setting for many horror films since the inception of the genre. In Horror It could be argued that modern horror itself was born of the "Gothic" literary movement that dominated England's Victorian era. Many elements of Victorian era horror also originate from actual events, the most famous of which is the notorious Jack the Ripper slayings that took place in the summer of 1888 in Whitechapel in London's East End. In terms of film history, the city's first appearance in a mainstream horror film was the lost silent film classic, London After Midnight starring silent film icon Lon Chaney, Sr.. London's first major appearance during the sound film era was in Tod Browning's 1931 adaptation of Bram Stoker's Dracula. One of the primary settings in the film is Carfax Abbey in Whitby; an estate purchased by Count Dracula and the main setting used in the film's climax. London was also used in the title for the 1935 Universal Pictures film Werewolf of London. In modern times, London has been a major backdrop in at least two different "monster" franchises. The first was Universal's action-packed remake of The Mummy, which included scenes showcasing the British Museum. The film's sequel, The Mummy Returns, gave audiences a broader view of the city and included a chase sequence through the streets of London involving the main characters and a horde of pursuing mummies. London was also a major setting in the 2002 post-Apocalyptic film 28 Days Later. One of the more memorable sequences from the film was when the main character, Jim, was wandering through the abandoned, desolate streets of Piccadilly Circus shouting "Hello!" London, as well as other regions in England were also used as the backdrop in the film's 2007 sequel 28 Weeks Later. Points of Interest Films that take place in * 28 Days Later * 28 Weeks Later * An American Werewolf in London * Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde * Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors * Dracula (1931) * Dracula (1992) * From Hell * Haunting of Julia, The * London After Midnight * Mummy (1932) * Mummy (1959) * Mummy (1999) * Mummy Returns, The * Phantom of the Opera (1962) * Phantom of the Opera (1989) (partially) * Quatermass II * Raw Meat * She-Wolf of London * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1936) * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) * Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll, The * Venom * Werewolf of London Characters from * Alex Price * Arthur Holmwood * Edward Hyde * Edwina Hyde * Elizabeth Matheson * Ernst Litauer * Gwen Cox * Henry Matheson * Ian Matheson * Lucy Westenra * J.S. Hirsch * Jack Seward * John Brenner * Jonathan Harker * Julian Matheson * Kitty Jekyll * Mina Murray * Paul Allen * Renfield * Rupert Giles * Weller People who were born in * Aida Young * Alex Garland * Alfred Hitchcock * Andrew Lincoln * Anthony Hickox * Anthony Nelson Keys * Anthony Stewart Head * Bernard Rose * Bill Lenny * Boris Karloff * Brenda Cowling * Cary Elwes * Charles Saunders * Chris Claremont * Chris Ryman * Christopher Lee * Claude Rains * David Kossoff * David Schneider * Denholm Elliott * Dinah Sheridan * Don Leaver * Eleanor Summerfield * Elizabeth Bradley * Elsa Lanchester * Finola Hughes * Freddie Francis * Gerald Savory * Geoffrey Burridge * George Innes * Harry Bromley Davenport * Harry Fielder * Idris Elba * Imogen Poots * Jack Asher * Jack Huston * Jake Weber * John Bolton * John Gilling * John Hough * John Salthouse * Keir Gilchrist * Kevin Connor * Kevin Stoney * Kiefer Sutherland * Kim Thomson * Leslie Norman * Lionel Atwill * Louis Mansi * Lucy Gutteridge * Luke Mably * Mark Frankel * Mary Shelley * Michael Carreras * Monty Norman * Naomie Harris * Oliver Reed * Patrick Macnee * Ray Panthaki * Rhona Mitra * Richard Dwyer * Robert Fuest * Robert Paynter * Robin Vidgeon * Robin Sachs * Roy Ward Baker * Sean Pertwee * Stephen Norrington * Sydney Bromley * Terence Fisher * Val Guest * Wolf Mankowitz People who passed away in * Aida Young * Alan Gibson * Ben Cross * Bram Stoker * Brian Glover * Cavada Humphrey * Christine Hargreaves * Dawn Addams * Eleanor Summerfield * Frank Singuineau * Garfield Morgan * Geoffrey Burridge * Hamilton Deane * Humphrey Searle * James Bernard * John Hollingsworth * Kevin Stoney * Leslie Norman * Mark Frankel * Michael Carreras * Michael Gough * Michael Ripper * Richard Marden * Robert Paynter * Roy Ward Baker * Roy William Neill * Terence Fisher External Links * London at Wikipedia * London Horror Tours ---- Category:Locations Category:England